Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) include the Global Positioning System (GPS), the Glonass system, and the proposed Galileo system. Each GPS satellite transmits continuously two radio frequencies in the L-band, referred to as L1 and L2, at respective frequencies of 1575.41 MHz and 1227.60 MHz. Two signals are transmitted on L1, one for civil users and the other for users authorized by the Unites States Department of Defense (DoD). One signal is transmitted on L2, intended only for DoD-authorized users. Each GPS signal has a carrier at the L1 and L2 frequency, a pseudo-random number (PRN) code, and satellite navigation data. Two different PRN codes are transmitted by each satellite: a coarse acquisition (C/A) code and a precision (P/Y) code which is encrypted for DoD-authorized users. Each C/A code is a unique sequence of 1023 bits, which is repeated each millisecond.
Improved methods and apparatus for processing GNSS signals are desired, particularly to achieve a position accuracy in the decimeter range.